Le gouffre du souvenir
by Marie-Eve
Summary: Attaque Fatale pour Harry. Tout s'effondre autour de lui, sa mémoire, ses souvenirs... Maintes épreuves il devra franchir pour retrouver quelque chose d'insoupçoné, quelque chose d'inatendu, aussi spotané qu'un amour naissant.
1. Début d'une fin

Je ne suis plus moi-même… Je sombres… Dans un gouffre noir où aucune étoile ne vivra jamais. Ni lune, ni frontières, ni oiseaux, ni nuages… Tous sont attirés par ce point culminant, celle boule volcanique, explosive, aussi grosse que notre terre, d'un noir de jais et de sang, où tout s'enfonce sans laisser de traces. Mais qui suijes? On me nommait Harry Potter avant que tout cela ne commence.  

******* **FLASH BACK *****

' L'un sera tué par la main de l'autre, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne pourra vivre tant que l'autre vivra.'

'' Hermione, je _dois_ y aller, c'est malgré moi! Tu as entendu la prophétie, oui ou non? ''

'' HARRY!! IL EST LÀ!!! ATTENTIO-''

'' RÉMUS!!!!! Je vais effectuer le meurtre que j'aurais dû commettre le jour où Sirius est revenu!! AVADA KEDAVRA!!!''

''AAAAARGH!!!''

' ' Ohho, je vois que tu a eu Queudver… Comme c'est triste… Mais le loup-garou n'est plus là à présent… Donc-''

' 'BOUCLIUM! Hermione, Ron, COURREZ!''

' ' Mais Harry… On ne peut pas…''

' ' J'ai dit _COURREZ _!!''

' ' Harry, tu vas te faire tuer!!''

' ' Non, peut-être pas. J'ai confiance en toi. Nous avons tous confiance en toi. Il est à présent temps de montrer ta valeur…''

' ' Papa… Que…''

' ' ATTENTIOOOOOON!!!''

' ' ROOOON!!!''

- CRAK –

' ' HERMIONE COUUUUURS!!''

' ' Harry, si c'est la dernière chose que je dois faire de toute ma vie, je vais le faire, alors – Elle prit ma figure entre ses mains, me regarda dans les yeux – Harry, je crois que… Enfin je… - Ses yeux s'agrandirent – TUE-LE!!!

Elle se retourna et partit à la course au milieu de nulle part, quelque part dans la forêt interdite. Je la regardai s'en aller, main tendue vers elle. Au même moment, Voldemort frappa. -Ils étaient tous morts pour moi…- Je senti chaque parcelles de mon corps transpercée par une douleur insoutenable ainsi que ma tête se fendre en deux. Je _voulais_ mourir. Je m'aperçut rapidement que ma cicatrice était à nouveau ouverte, comme un trou béant sur mon front. Mes souvenirs les plus lointains repassèrent en un éclair douloureux à ma mémoire. Le doloris ricocha au même endroit qu'il y avait 16 ans, mêlés des divers 'Avada Kedavra' lancés tous sur la même personne, au même moment. Mon âme quitta le sol, laissant derrière elle mon corps inanimé, ni mort, ni vivant. Mais quelles sont ces vois…? Quels sont ces cris…?

' ' Ooooh… Il est magnifique Lily!''

' ' V… Vois comme il te ressemble…!

' ' Mais il a tes yeux… Oh… Comme je t'aiiiime!''

' ' Moi aussi… tu… tu veux le prendre?''

' ' POTTER! MON POTTE!!''

' ' chuuuut!!''

' ' Oh… Navré Lily. Alors c'est… c'est _lui_? Harry, c'est ça? Allez… Viens dans les bras de ton parrain, petit homme…''

_- Q…Quoi?… Q… Que se passe-t…c… comment est-ce poss… ce e peut être… -_

' ' Fais attention à sa tête…''

' ' Hey, tu sais que tu fera une bonne mère, Lily?''

' ' Hahaha… Bien essayé, Black, mais tu as dans _tes _ bras _mon_ fils.''

' ' Hem hem; notre fils, madame Potter.''

' ' – sourire apaisant – Je t'aime, James.''

' ' Moi aussi, Lily. – baiser sur le front –''

_- Que…_-

' ' Joyeux anniversaire, Harry!''

' ding dong ' 

' ' Oh, je vais aller ouvrir. Ce doit être Sirius.''

' ' Bien, James. Je vais l'installer dans le salon pendant ce temps.''

' dingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdongdingdong…'

' ' C'EST BON, SIRIUS! IL ARRIVES!!''

' ' WOUINNNNN…''

' ' NON! Non, non, non… Allez, Harry, ne pleures pas… C'est encore oncle Sirius… Car tu vois, il a quelques fois tendance à tomber très sérieusement sur les nerfs de Maman, tu comprends?''

' ' BONJOUR TOUT LE MONDE!!''

' ' IIUS!!!''

- Lily-à Sirius = Regard assassin –

' ' Hm. Bon. Eh bien en voila _au moins _un qui est heureux de me voir, n'est-ce pas, Harry?''

- LILY -à SIRIUS = REGARD ASSASSIN

' ' 'Aman 'izou ' Iius! 'Aman 'izou ' Iius ! – clap clap - ''

- regard mal à l'aise –

' Ding Dong! '

' ' Bonjou-''

' ' 'EMUS!!!'

' ' Oh, bonjour Harry!''

' ' Hey, Sirius, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc…?''

' ' Oh ça? Pour toi, Harry! Joyeux anniversaire!!''

- dévelop, dévelop…-

' ' QUIDDITCH POUR BÉBÉ!?!?! POURQUOI N'AVAIT-ON PAS ÇA DANS NOTRE TENPS, NOUS?!?''

' ' WOUINNN…'' 

- soupir…- ' ' _James, le bébé!! _''

' ' Oh, navré Harry.''

- _Non, impossible… ce ne peut-être…-_

' ' LILY, COUUUUUURS! IL EST LÀ!!! JE VAIS LE RETENIR!''

' ' JAMES, NON!''

' ' COUUUUUURS!!!!!!!!!''

' ' WOUINNNNN…..''

' ' Avada kedavra!''

' ' AAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!''

' ' JAMES!! Viens, Harry!''

'cloc… cloc…'

' ' IL EST LÀ!! ALLEZ VOUS-EN!!''

' ' Allez, pousse-toi idiote!''

' ' NON!! PAS HARRY!! JE VOUE EN PRIE!! PRENEZ MOI À SA PLACE, MAIS PAS _LUI_!!!''

' ' Bon… Eh bien je n'ai pas le choix alors… Avada Kedavra!''

' ' AAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!!!!''

- _Est-il possible que ce soit… -_

' ' HARRYYYYY!!! NOOOOON!!! À L'AIIIIIDE!!! AIDEZ-MOI!!! HARRY, RÉVEILLE-TOI !! TU NE PEUX PAS ÊTRE MORT!! ALLEZ! SECOUE-TOI!! Harry… - étreinte - ''

_- MOI?!? -_

' Pom… Popom… Popom… Popom… Popom…'

' ' Ton cœur… Il bat à nouveau… Comment est-ce poss… Non! IL EST VIVANT!! IL EST VIVANT!! Oh Harry… Allez, viens à l'infirmerie maintenant… ' Mobilarius!' ''

- _Hermione! Hermiooone!!! __Je ne peux pas bouger! Il n'y a que mon cœur qui bat… Comment est-ce possible?… Le coma..? Oui, peut-être… Mais… -_

' ' Seigneur! Emmenez-le vite ici, miss Granger. Voyons voir… Coma causé par un profond traumatisme, apparemment. Je n'en reviens toujours pas qu'il ait survécu au choc… Le pauvre… Il finira sûrement comme les Longdubats… Je suis vraiment navrée… Très bon élève, ce Potter, tout comme son père. Quel dommage…''

- _Non, c'est faux! Je _vais_ survivre! Hermione, dis quelque chose bonsang! –_

' ' NON! C'est faux! Il _vas_ survivre! Harry est quelqu'un d'exceptionnel- ''

_- Oh Hermione… -_

' ' – lement téméraire et têtu -''

_- Ah zut! –_

' ' -  mais c'est aussi une personne vraiment important pour moi. C'est un battant, Harry, et je ne le connais que trop bien pour pouvoir vous dire qu'il ressortira indemne de cette situation.''

_- Bien dit! –_

' ' Allez viens, maintenant… Je vais rester à son chevet pour cette nuit, madame Pomfresh.''

' ' Mais mademoiselle Granger- ''

' ' Non, j'y tiens. Merci pour tout, PomPom.''

' ' Je vous interdis de -''

' ' Ce sera tout, à présent. Harry a besoin de tranquillité et je dois m'entretenir avec miss Granger.''

' ' Oh… Bien, Professeur Dumbledore.''

Elle sortit.

' ' Pro… Professeur?''

' ' Oui?''

' ' C… Croyez-vous que Harry s'en sortira?''

' ' Pour tout dire… - ''

- _Allezallezallezallezallezallez!!! –_

' ' oui je le crois -''

- _Ouaiiiiiiiiis!!! –_

' ' Mais à quel prix…- ''

- _… Pardon? –_

' ' En effet, Harry a subi un très grave traumatisme.- ''

- _C'est bon, ça on sait… -_

' ' En effleurant le seuil de la mort comme il l'a fait ce soir, il est fort possible qu'une partie de sa mémoire y soit restée. Ses souvenirs, en quelques sortes…- ''

- _AAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHH!! –_

' ' Enfin, professeur… Cela ne peux pas vraiment… Harry… Non…'' - un sanglot lui noua la gorge. Elle prit la main de Harry et la menai à sa joue en la serrant. 

- _H… Hermione…? Que…-_

' ' Aaaaaah ! Il est brûlent!''

' ' Hm… Je crois que ce geste d'affection soudain de votre part envers lui l'a quelques peu mis mal à l'aise.. N'est-ce pas, Harry?

- _Ouais, en effet… __DUMBLEDORE?!? –_

' ' Bonjour Harry.''

' ' Professeur, que… Harry, tu m'entends?''

- _HERMIOOOOOOOONE!!! –_

' ' Hm. – Dumbledore plaqua ses main sur ses tempes- Inutile d'hurler ainsi, mr Potter. Elle ne vous entends pas.''

- _Ouais, j'avais remarqué… -_

' ' Navrée.'' – Hermione làcha rapidement la main de Harry qui retomba sur sa poitrine.-

- _Hey! J'aimais bien, moi ! –_

' ' Il n'était pas nécéssaire pour vous de làcher sa main, miss Granger.''

- _PROFESSEUR!! –_

- Hermione regarda Harry d'un air incrédule et rougit-

' ' Enfin bref. Pour ce qui est de Harry, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour lui à présent, si ce n'est que d'attendre… Harry, j'ai été très heureux de pouvoir faire ta connaissance.''

- Hermione lui lança un regard perplexe. –

' ' Il… Il est fort possible qu'Harry ait perdu toute notion du souvenir à son réveil. S'il ne s'anime pas d'ici une semaine, il sera transporté à Sainte-Mangouste. Mr Weasley en sera informé dès demain.'' – On entendit un ronflement sonore. Ron se remettait de ses blessures dans la couchette opposée. –

' ' à présent, Harry, je te dis bonne chance, mon garçon…''

Et il sortit  de l'infirmerie.

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!!!!!! – 

On aurait dit que ses cris s'étaient répercutés comme enfermés dans un enclot de verre. Apparament, le seul lien le reliant encore à la réalité était Dumbledore et celui-ci venait tout juste de se rompre. Il était perdu… Ou l'était-il vraiment…?

Fin chapitre 1 

NB :** Hahaha… Je vous laisses sur un gros punch là… disons que jusqu'à présent, la suite est assez courte, le 2e chapitre en fait, mais est tout de même assez révélatrice… Je vais commencer doucement… 15 reviews et je met le prochain en ligne! Promis! Allez, ça ne coûtes rien! Faites ça pour moi… et pour la suite!@ bientôt!**


	2. trahison

**Bonjour! À l'attaque pour un nouveau chapitre… Plutôt court cette fois, mais vraiment indispensable pour bien séparer le 1er du 3e chapitre à venir. Les idées courent, ça avances petit à petit… Mais croyez-moi, l'attente vaudra la peine ^^ Maintenant, à vous de jouer! Bonne lecture! **

Chap.2

- 1 semaine plus tard -

' ' Mlle Granger, je dois malheureusement vous annoncer que Mr Potter devra être transporté à Sainte-Mangouste; son état… - soupir - … ne s'étant pas amélioré depuis une semaine.'' Annonça tristement Professeur McGonnagall à Hermione, atterrée.

Ses genoux fléchirent. Ron la retint par la taille. 

' ' Qu'est-ce que je vais faire… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire…'' ne cessait-elle de répéter dans les bras de Ron. Ses larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues. Ron, à la fois mal à l'aise et compréhensif, se surprit à ressentir une lueur de triomphe doux à peine dissimulé par un petit sourire en coin. 

' ' Tu… tu t'en sortira, Hermione. Je te le promet. Harry…n'était pas si irremplaçable que ça après tout.''

' ' Tu a tort, Ron.''

' ' Écoute, il faudra- ''

' ' Harry n'est pas mort. Il est simplement profondément endormi- ''

' ' Et puis qu'est-ce que ça changes, après tout?'' s'emporta Ron. ' ' Il ne reviendra pas! Il ne reste que nous deux, à présent… Et moi, contrairement à lui, eh bien je… - ses joues s'empourprèrent- ''

' ' Ron! Comment peux-tu dire pareille chose!'' s'emporta Hermione. ' ' Ron! Ton meilleur ami!'' Elle le fusilla du regard et s'enfuit, larmes ruisselant encore sur ses joues blanches. Les taches de rousseur de Ron en perdirent leur couleur.

**C'EST TOUT! Désolée, vraiment. C'est le pont reliant les deux chapitres. Il m'était indispensable de le mettre comme chapitre unique, n'allant dans aucun des deux… À tout pire, relisez le 1er chapitre ou allez voir mes autres fics ;o) À bientôt!**

**Marie-Eve **


	3. matinée en pensées

Bonjour! Je suis de retourrrr!! Petit à petit, l'aventure se continue… vacances houra! Plus de temps pour écrire (mis à part la job, évidemment -_-;) et occasion de continuer aussi mes autres fics! Allez les voir je vous en priiiie!! Elle sont bonnes! Ce sont mes chef d'œuvres! (bon bon j'arrêtes…) Bref. La suite pour je ne sais trop quand, peut-être lors d'un moment de rage d'écriture! Bonne lecture!

Marie-Eve :o)

' ' Harry, si tu savais comme tu me manques…''

Il était 6 heures du matin. Les premiers rayons du soleil levant pénétraient petit à petit la lucarne de pierre du dortoir haut-perché. Parvati et Lavande dormaient toujours. Hermione mit pied à terre et enfila son peignoir et ses pantoufles. Elle fit un pas vers la fenêtre. Pattenrond vint se frôler à elle.

' ' Belle journée, n'est-ce pas? Que dirais-tu d'une promenade matinale dans la forêt Interdite, comme dans le bon vieux temps?'' fit-elle tout bas en un sourire malicieux.

Pattenrond acquiesça en un ronronnement sonore. Elle sourit, prit ses vêtements et se dirigea vers la sale de bain. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle sortit. Le feu crépitait joyeusement dans la salle commune. Les flammes projetaient de hautes ombres dansantes sur les murs de la sale encore peu éclairée.

' ' Meow?''

' ' Non, chaton. Je n'irai pas réveiller Ron, ce matin. Je suis certaine qu'il aurait apprécié mais… J'ai le goût d'être un peu seule.'' Fit-elle, troublée par ses propres paroles. ' ' Allez viens.''

Elle prit son chat et sortit.

Il y avait à présent un peu plus de 6 mois que Harry était 'disparu'. L'esprit de Noël un peu morne cette année s'était rapidement estompé pour Hermione et les autres. 

Le lac était de glaçe, la cabane de Hagrid ressemblait à une maison de sucre et le Saule Cogneur semblait, pour la 1ere fois depuis 5 ans, tout à fait inoffensif. Une fine neige tombait sur la tête d'Hermione et de son chat, encore seuls à cette heure matinale. 

Ils se mirent à marcher en direction de la Foret Interdite comme convenu. Elle se souvint de Buck, l'hippogriffe volé de Sirius… Une boule lui noua la gorge. Cette mémoire la menai directement au souvenir d'Harry. Elle secoua vivement la tête pour chasser cette pensée de son esprit. Elle n'était pas venue jusqu'ici pour ne penser qu'à ça. Elle s'enfonça ensuite lentement dans la foret, Pattenrond toujours à ses côtés. De vieux souvenirs marquants se bousculaient dans sa tête. Voldemort… Harry. Aragog… Harry. Grawp… Harry. Teastrals… Harry (A/N : je ne connais pas le nom français, dsl).

Elle s'arrêta net et scruta l'obscurité grandissante autour d'elle sans pourtant réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait. Ses genoux fléchirent. Elle tomba à plat ventre sur cette neige s'obscurcissant de secondes en secondes.

FIN CHAP. 3 

**À la prochaine! Et vivement les fins sur punchs alors… :oP**


	4. estce bien toi?

Chapitre quatre enfin! Cette fois un peu énigmatique, il saura selon moi vous éclairer sur la fin un peu drastique du chapitre précédent… À présent, LISEZ!

Quelqu'un, ou plutôt quelque chose semblait attirer son corps, si ce n'était que son âme. Lentement, la chose  tendit la main. Elle saisit délicatement les épaules d'Hermione et la retourna sur le dos. La chose la contempla un moment e sembla prendre forme , bien que toujours immatérielle. De forme humaine, elle avait l'apparence d'un jeune homme grand et maigre. L'ombre rassembla de ses mains immatérielles un peu de neige sous la tête d'Hermione pour la soulever un peu. Elle écarta quelques mèches de sa bouche et de ses yeux et lui prit les doigts.

' Hermione… Hermione… M'entends-tu? '

Rien n'y fit. L'ombre rassembla ses deux mains sur celles d'Hermione.

' Hermione… Je t'en prie écoute-moi…'

' Harry… Je t'entends mais je ne te vois pas… OÙ est-tu? '

' Près de toi. Écoute moi, je- '

'Je ne peux pas ouvrir mes yeux… Je ne peux plus bouger… qu'est-ce qui m'arrives? Tu es bien vivant? Tu es bien revenu? Oh Harry, comme je suis  heureuse- '

' HERMIONE!Tu ne comprends donc pas? Il m'a fallu tant de temps pour arriver à ce résultat! Il y a si longtemps que je cherche à entrer en contact avec toi! '

' Mais-'

' J'ai besoin de toi aude. Lorsque je me réveillerai, j'au rai perdu toute notion du souvenir. Par contre, si quelque chose altère un de ces souvenirs, il se pourrait que les autres soient sauvés, tu comprends? Il ne seraient donc pas perdus à jamais. Simplement, il faudrait que cette même situation se reproduises dans la réalité alors…'

' Harry, comment se fait-il que- '

' Je dois u aller! Mes forces faiblissent… Je reviendrai…' et sa voix faiblit au fur et à mesure qu'il desserrait ses mains de celles d'Hermione. L'ombre du jeune homme disparut.

' Harry…'

' ' NON!' '

Elle se redressa  soudainement le front tout en sueur et les mains toujours chaudes, elle n'aurait pourtant su dire pourquoi. 

Harry était _LÀ_ il y avait quelques instants. Sur ce fait, elle rebroussa chemin et couru comme elle n'avait jamais couru.

FINI! J'espères que vous avez tout de même apprécié cette nouvelle partie.. S'il y a quoi que ce soit d'incompris, écrivez-moi! @ bientôt je l'espères!

**Marie-Eve :o)**


End file.
